Tears
by Trista-chan
Summary: A short, one-shot fic based on a DBGT yuri pairing. It's really depressing. I was listening to T.A.T.U. when I wrote this and I was inspired. Please don't read it if homosexuality offends you.


**A/N:** I haven't written anything for quite a while now so I thought I'd try something. This is a yuri fic based on my favorite yuri pairing from DBGT. I won't give away who, you'll have to read and find out ^_~. Just to warn you, this fic is a bit...disturbing. I've been listening to a lot of T.A.T.U. lately and their angsty music inspired me to right this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, they are property of Toriyama.

**-Tears**

**-By Android 18**

It rained hard. 

The icy cool drops fell faster, piercing her skin like a sharpened knife.

But still she ran faster.

Seeking her destination.

In the arms of her tragic lover.

The scene played before her eyes over and over again.

The sound of the gun...

The bullet breaking through her lovers skin...

Her lover's body falling to the ground...

Blood pouring into the muddy puddles...

And it still continued to rain hard.

She was moving closer...

Her lover gasped for breath, holding her chest painfully...

Just a few more steps...

Tears clouded her eyes as she began to remember...

~*~*~*~

"Do you ever regret....being different?" she whispered.

Her blue eyes were filled with so much sadness as the tears sparkled in her eyes. She wasn't used to this...she didn't like being different. She was popular, everyone at school wanted to be her. She was rich, smart, beautiful...and of course, royalty. But most of them didn't know that. Still...was this worth it? Was losing all her friends, having everyone look at her with disgust, being alone...was it worth...her?

Marron looked away as the question left her girlfriend's lips, feeling regret throb at her aching heart. And immediately, she regreted what she had asked. It wasn't Marron's fault that these feelings had occured. It wasn't Marron's fault that she had chosen to allow herself to love someone of the same sex. It was her own fault for indulging in it, for wanting what she had now.

Looking over at Marron, she felt the tears start to fall. Marron's beautiful sapphire eyes...her tender smile...her locks of blond hair...but that wasn't all that was so beautiful about her. Marron was more beautiful on the inside, if that were possible. Her kind and gentle soul touched all those around her. She remained without hate even when everyone else hated her for being...different....

"I-I'm sorry, Marron. Please forgive me...."

And Marron turned to her, her own eyes shining with sorrowful tears.

"D-do you regret....loving me?" Marron inquired, her lower lip trembling.

And that's when a sob escaped her throat. All the names...all their disgusted looks...all the people that no longer wanted to be her, but instead pitied her. Was Marron worth the pain of being an outcast?

Looking at her blond-haired angel, she knew the answer.

"No..." she replied. "I don't regret loving you...you're worth the pain."

~*~*~*~

"Marron!" she cried.

She collapsed onto the ground, grasping her lover tightly.

Blood flowed from Marron's chest wound, faster than the tears that escaped her eyes...

...and the air around her grew tighter as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"P-please....don't....die..." she managed to choke out.

The knees sank into the mud...

Her bare skin shivered from the coolness of the air...

Her body as drenched with her lover's blood as she held Marron closer...

But she didn't care.

"Please don't leave me, Mar," she begged, looking deep into her eyes. "I need you..."

Marron stared back at her with an intensity, her eyes sparkling vibrantly as the strength rose within her.

And she opened her mouth, smiling sadly as she replied, "I love you...Bura."

Bura choked out a sob...

And continued to stare into Marron's eyes, watching as each moment passed and the light in her eyes grew dimmer...

And she leaned in and kissed her, soft and tenderly...

Until her body grew limp within her arms.

Her whole body shook violently.

She threw back her head and cried out at the top of her lungs...

...and collapsed as a series of bullets burst through her chest.

**-The end**

**A/N:** I am so sorry if this offended anyone. I was trying to represent discrimination against homosexuals in this fic. This really has got me down...sorry if ya'll didn't like it.


End file.
